musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1920
1920 in music Singles: *Crazy Blues Mamie Smith and Her Jazz Hounds *Whispering Paul Whiteman and His Ambassador Orchestra *Hungarian Rhapsody, No. 2 Philadelphia Orchestra/Leopold Stokowski *Swanee/My Gal Al Jolson/Frank Crumit *That Thing Called Love Mamie Smith *You Ain't Heard Nothing Yet/Come On and Play With Me Al Jolson/Billy Murray *Dardanella Selvin's Novelty Orchestra *St. Louis Blues Marion Harris *Oh! By Jingo! Margaret Young *Rose Room Art Hickman's Orchestra *Soudan Original Dixieland Jazz Band *Fare Thee Honey Blues Mamie Smith *Mon homme Mistinguett *Largo van Händel Enrico Caruso *Kol Nidrei, Op.47 Mischa Elman/Josef Bonime *Wang-Wang Blues Paul Whiteman Orchestra *I'll See You in C-U-B-A Billy Murray *Jazz Me Blues Lucille Hegamin *I'm a Jazz Vampire Marion Harris *Left All Alone Again Blues Marion Harris *Mem'ries of You, Mammy Mamie Smith *Hold Me Art Hickman's Orchestra *Prohibition Blues Nora Bayes *Chloe Al Jolson *Semper Fidelis March U.S. Marine Band *Japanese Sandman Isham Jones *Song of the Orient Art Hickman's Orchestra *I Belong to Glasgow Will Fyffe *The Japanese Sandman Art Hickman's Orchestra *Slow and Easy/Dance O Mania Louisiana Five/The Happy Six *Mujer bandolera Sexteto Habanero Godínez *If a Wish Could Make It So Art Hickman's Orchestra *You'd Be Surprised Eddie Cantor *Venetian Moon All Star Trio *Sumatra – Ragtime Marek Weber *Mystery! - Medley Paul Biese *A Dream Enrico Caruso *Come On and Play Wiz Me, My Sweet Babee Eddie Cantor *Sultanto a te ( Only for You) Enrico Caruso *Palesteena Eddie Cantor *Snoops the Lawyer Eddie Cantor *That Wonderful Kid from Madrid/I'll See You in Cuba Al Jolson/Jack Kaufman *Anges du Paradis- Mireille Pierre-Aurèle Asselin *Sweet Hawaiian Moonlight Waltz Toots Paka's Hawaiians *Feather Your Nest Ben Selvin *I've Got the Blues for My Kentucky Home Flo Bert *Avalon - Just Like a Gypsy Paul Whiteman Orchestra *When It Comes to Loving The Girls Eddie Cantor *Behind Your Silken Veil Yerkes Jazzarimba Orchestra *Oh By Jingo Billy Murray *Tell Me Original Dixieland Jazz Band *When I'm Gone You'll Soon Forget Peerless Quartet/Henry Burr - Frank Coxton *Missouri Blues Six Brown Brothers *When You and I Were Young, Maggie/A Perfect Day Charles Hart/Henry Burr *Ticklish Ruben Cal Stewart *La Gioconda Suicidio! in Questi Fieri Momenti Rosa Ponselle *You Tell 'Em Van and Schenck *Since You Went Away John McCormack *Ah! leve-toi, soleil! Pierre-Aurèle Asselin *Clarinet Squawk Louisiana Five *Henry Jones Al Bernard and Ernest Hare *My Cairo Love/Saxophobia All Star Trio/Rudy Wiedoeft *Oh Judge (He Treats Me Mean) Marion Harris *Avalon/Whispering Ben Selvin/Newport Society Orchestra *Oh! By Jingo Lanin's Roseland Orchestra *Cach ! ton piano Dréan *Oh ! Maurice ! Maurice Chevalier *Le P'tit rouquin du Faubourg St-Martin Fortugé *Karavan Joseph C. Smith *Save a Little Dram for Me Bert Williams *Sphinx Original Dixieland Jazz Band *My Baby's Arms Original Dixieland Jazz Band *In Sweet September/Early in the Morning (Down on the Farm) Al Jolson/Frank Crumit *I'm in Heaven When I'm in My Mother's Arms (I Don't Have to Die to Go to Heaven) William Robyn *In the valleys and hills Lidia Ruslanova *Yellow Dog Blues Joseph C. Smith *Why Worry Nora Bayes *Air for G String Joel Belov *Honeydew Joseph C. Smith *Pan Yan/In Miami Al Bernard/Arthur Fields *Feather Your Nest The Happy Six *Louisiana Harry Yerkes Dance Orchestra *Avalon Ernest Hare *Take It Easy Art Hickman's Orchestra *My Man Yerkes Jazzarimba Orchestra *Sugar Sweet Babe Paul Biese *Sudan The Happy Six *Argentines, Portuguese and the Greeks Eddie Cantor *Kismet Isham Jones *A Young Man's Fancy Isham Jones *Thy Beaming Eyes Ernestine Schumann-Heink *You're Just Like a Rose/Toodles Eddie Kuhn Orchestra/Green Brothers *Le petit rouquin du Faubourg Saint-Martin Fortugé *Elle aime ça Fortugé *J'n'ose pas Maurice Chevalier *Cocoanut Dance Fred Van Eps *You'd Be Surprised Alice Delysia *Goodnight Angeline Peerless Quartet *Buddha/Let Me Dream Peerless Quartet/Sterling Trio *Peggy/When My Baby Smiles Arthur Fields/Irving Kaufman *Where is My Boy To-Night?/The Home Over There Peerless Quartet/Mendelssohn Mixed Quartet *Hunika Ferera and Franchini *My Little Bimbo Down on the Bamboo Isles Aileen Stanley *Chanson des petits païens Georgel *Le train fatal Adolphe Bérard *L'étendard de la pitié Marcelly *L'un dans l'autre Maurice Chevalier *J'ai du cinéma Maurice Chevalier *Shall We Meet? Vernon Archibald & Lewis James *It's the Smart Little Feller Who Stocked up His Cellar That's Getting the Beautiful Girls Maurice Burkhart *Beautiful Hawaii Ferera and Franchini *Fair One Ted Lewis *How Sorry You'll Be (Wait'll You See)/ He Went in Like a Lion and Came Out Like a Lamb Esther Walker/Billy Murray *The Hula Blues Ted Lewis *In Old Manila Art Hickman's Orchestra *Just Like a Rose All Star Trio *Sweet Mama (Papa's Getting Mad) Marion Harris *Jinga Bula Jing Jing Frank Crumit *Remember Me Paul Biese *Harem Life Paul Biese *The Argentines, Portuguese and The Greeks Nora Bayes *Without You Nora Bayes *Mighty Lak' A Rose The Longo Trio *I Want to Know Where Tootsie Is/My Home Town Is a One Horse Town Ernest Hare/Billy Jones and Ed Smalle *What's Worth While Getting Dabney's Band *Whispering Nicholas Orlando *Anytime, Anyday, Anywhere Medley/Kismet Harry Raderman/Green Brothers Novelty Band *Limehouse Nights Columbia Saxophone Sextette *When You're Alone Irving Kaufman *To a Water Lily Florentine Quartet *My Isle Of Golden Dreams/Let The Rest Of The World Go By Blue and White Marimba Band/Frank Ferera and Anthony Franchini *Alexander's Band Is Back in Dixieland Premier Quartet *Avalon Plantation Dance Orchestra *Just Like the Rose Paul Biese *The Crocodile Columbia Saxophone Sextette *I've Got the A-B-C-D Blues/Sally Green (The Village Vamp) Billy Murray & Ed Smalle/Billy Murray *Broadway Rose/Mother's Lullaby Peerless Quartet/Sterling Trio *Saxaphone Blues/You're My Gal Ernest Hare/Ernest Hare and Al Bernard *Oh By Jingo Frank Crumit *I'll See You in C-U-B-A/The Crocodile Palace Trio/Wiedoeft-Wadsworth Quartet *Beautiful Isle of Somewhere/Beulah Land Sterling Trio/Marian Crawford *Tell Me Charles Hart *Rose of Chile Sam Lanin *Cohen on His Honeymoon Monroe Silver *Oh My Goodness! Columbia Saxophone Sextette *Hark the Herald Angels Sing Stellar Quartet *Crocodile Nicholas Orlando *Coral Sea/Annie My Own Palace Trio/Plantation Jazz Orchestra *My Laddie Dabney's Band *Left All Alone Again Blues Joseph C. Smith *Rose of Mandalay Art Hickman's Orchestra *I'm a Jazz Vampire Aileen Stanley *La femme et l'amour Maurice Chevalier *Jamais en colère Maurice Chevalier *Twelfth Street Rag All Star Trio *Uncle Josh and the Sailor Cal Stewart *El relicario Raquel Meller *Dis-moi Maurice Chevalier *I've Got My Captain Working for Me Now Original Dixieland Jazz Band *Weary Blues Louisiana Five *Marion, You'll Soon Be Marryin'/Pretty Kitty Kelly Frank Crumit/Charles Harrison Category:1920